Galadhrim Elf
Galadhrim (Sindarin: Tree-people) are wood elves of Lothlórien and are well known for their skill with bows. They are masters of the forests that they inhabit, living on the ground and in tree-houses far above. In lore, Celeborn the lord of the Galadhrim distrusted Dwarves since the Sack of Doriath in the First Age, which is shown in the mod by the factions' neutrality. Unlike warriors of the Galadhrim, regular Galadhrim citizens do not wear armour. Behaviour The Galadhrim will wander randomly around their forest home and in their tree-top houses. The Galadhrim are not afraid to attack creatures of evil using a mallorn bow at long range, and they will close in for the kill with a galadhrim dagger. A Galadhrim’s reaction to you, and the things they say, depends on your alignment; Elves of Lothlórien will not react well to an evil trespasser in their forest! Their accuracy with a bow is much greater than that of other mobs, so evil players should be wary of entering the Golden Wood. Spawning Elves of Lothlórien have spawning mechanics similar to hostile mobs. In the biome of Lothlórien ,the Galadhrim will spawn and despawn continuously, keeping the population of the forest at a constant level - however, the Galadhrim who live in Elven tree-houses do not despawn. The Galadhrim will only spawn on grass blocks. A type of special Elf is the wanderer of the Galadhrim, who spawn in biomes aside from their own with their retinue. These travelling Elves will stay for a Minecraft day to offer trades. Drops The Galadhrim drop arrows and Elf bones when killed, and they will sometimes drop the weapon they are using. On rare occasions, they will also drop uncommon Elvish items such as miruvor and lembas. Hiring At a requirement of +300 alignment with Lórien and a cost of merely 30 silver coins, the Galadhrim Elves of the Golden Wood may be hired from one of the great lords of the Galadhrim of old. As always, as one's alignment increases, the price decreases. Speech Bank These fair people of the forest are wise in the lore of old and are as ancient as the forest surrounding them! They may seem peaceful and calm but dark days have come, and the elves must protect their forest and ancient trees. These elves also have a long running feud with the dwarves and orcs so it's just not wise to get on their bad side. Friendly *The world is indeed full of peril. *What tidings do you bring to the Elves of the Golden Wood? *What tidings do you bring, Person? *Moonlight drowns out all but the brightest stars. *To the sea, to the sea! *I long for the sea, Person. *West, west away, the round sun is falling. *Our days are ending and our years failing. *Grey ship, grey ship, do you hear them calling? *O Lórien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore. *Gilthoniel! O Elbereth! *Miruvor! Refreshes the body and cleanses the spirit. *The ways of Lothlórien are beautiful and restful. *It is easy to lose oneself among our folk. *Are you an Elf-friend, Person? *No evil shall enter Lórien. *Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall. *In our woods, the memory of Elder Days lingers still. *The days grow cold and the years fade. *The call of the sea in my heart grows ever stronger. *Soon... soon, I shall depart these lands, Person. *Rarely have we spoken with Men since the changing of the world. *Men such as yourself would often enter our forest realms in Elder Days. *You cannot call yourself a true Elf-friend until you have tasted lembas, Person. *A darkness is gathering in these lands. I feel it in my flesh. *The strength of the Elves is dwindling here. *I have seen years of the sun beyond the count of mortal Men. *How long shall I linger here, Person? *May the stars of Elbereth guide you! *May the winds of Manwë show you the way! *Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima! *A star shines on the hour of our meeting, Person. *May the wind fill your sails! *May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown, Person! *Ai, Person! *Don't look for trouble, Person - it will come to you. *Welcome to my dwelling, Person. *Novaer. *Namárië. *I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned wilith. *The time of our kin is almost done. *Our hearts desire to behold the land of Aman. *Soon we shall leave this world. *White gulls are calling... *The Nameless One has returned. We cannot stay in these lands for long. *That which has stood so long against the darkness will now fall. *We must depart into the West, or dwindle to a rustic folk of dell and cave, slowly to forget and to be forgotten. *That what should be shall be. *Our love for this land is deeper than the depths of the Sea. *We would rather cast all that we love away than submit to the will of the Dark Lord. *The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air. *Rumour grows of a shadow in the East. We fear that the Nameless One has returned. *The Sea calls us home. *The time of the Elves is over. *My people are leaving these shores. *Some things that should have not been forgotten were lost. *Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling. *O Lórien! *A star rises out of the darkness. *Hail, Eärendil, brightest of stars! *Can you hear the white gulls calling? *A shadow rises in the East. *Do not fear, Person. No evil may enter the Golden Wood. A secret power protects it. *Welcome to the realm of the Lord Celeborn, and of Galadriel, Lady of Light! *Soon all lands will be filled with despair and grief, but hope still remains - while we are true. *Our time in this world is ending, but it is not yet over. *Greetings, traveller from afar! What news do you bring to us from the lands of Men? *Do net let your heart be troubled, Person. In Lórien you may rest with no fear of danger. *Drink some Miruvor, Person, and all the pains in your bones shall wash away! *The memories of old still linger here. Hired *We Elves are among the finest warriors in all Middle-earth. *It has been long indeed since the races of Men and Elves fought side by side, Person. *Few can match the prowess of an Elf in combat. *The Morgul-scum shall perish by bow and blade! *You have our allegiance, Person. *I seek to defend all that is good in this world. *For Lothlórien! *May the grace of the Valar protect us in combat, Person. *Silver means little to an Elf, Person, but we fight for a common cause. *My bow shall sing with your sword, Person! *The bones of our foes will gleam under the Sun, Person. *Let us cleanse this world of the foul scum of Mordor! *No evil may enter Lórien under our watch. *The days grow dark and cold, but the light of the Elves is not yet gone! *I fear that the Nameless One has returned. The Shadow must be destroyed before it is too late. *Evil is gathering again in the fortress of Dol Guldur. It cannot be allowed to threaten our *lands. *In the name of all that is good, let us cleanse this world of evil! *We must not allow the evil of Mordor to spread! Hostile *No evil may set foot in the Golden Wood! *You may not enter Lórien. *Person, you may not set foot in Lothlórien! *You breathe so loudly I could have shot you in the dark. *You are unwelcome in our lands. *Your presence is unwelcome here. *You are no Elf-friend, Person! *The Enemy has no hold over Lórien! *We suffer no evil in Lothlórien! *You may not bring evil here, Person! *Your darkness shall not poison our sacred woods! *To Udûn with you! *Go and kiss an Orc! *Death to the foes of the Elves! *Who brings to us this token of doom? *Begone, servant of evil! *Go back to the shadow whence you came! *We shall not allow evil to enter our realm. Leave now or face our wrath! *You bring great evil here, Person. You can go no further. *Leave, Person, or face the might of our arrows! Trivia *It is possible to find a Galadhrim named "Goran". This is a reference to Goran, the Facebook page moderator, and was a prize for winning a building contest. *Before any other elves were added, they were called Elves. Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Elves Category:Lothlórien Category:Hirable Category:Good Category:Galadhrim Category:Featured Articles Category:Melee Units Category:Ranged Units Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Archers